Mistletoe
by VictorianFrog
Summary: It's the end of Rinne festival and what could possibly the best than for Naruto and Hinata to spend the time together especially underneath the mistletoe, Hinata has been waiting for too long. But wait 'cause it seems like the couple has the struggle keeping their date for themselves as people all over the place seem to have the ability to ruin every opportunity they have together.


**YOSH! This is my first time writing here in fanfiction though I've been reading fanfics here for almost six years or so already. I have some accounts on other sites also for writing purposes and you can see them in my profile once you visit it. I hope you'll follow them if you have one (account).**

 **Anyways, as I have mentioned, this is my first time writing here and it is also my first time writing a Naruhina fanfic even though I've been a fan for almost all of my life! So, I am asking for a little consideration in terms of anything that might come out of this fanfic, kore? And do please review this too so I may improve and be motivated also! So, without further ado, let's meet our favorite couple! :)** **Oh... by the way,**

 **DISCLAIMER: The whole Naruto franchise is not mine and will never be mine. Kishi-sensei owns it (Yeah, 'Kishi' it is haha!).**

* * *

 _MISTLETOE_

It's a snowy five in the afternoon in the land of the Hidden leaves. The streets were being filled with different kinds of people as they wait for the happenings tonight. Families were starting to get out of their house for the planned midnight picnic at the park. Friends were laughing as they walk from stall to stall, trying every food they want to eat. The night could also not get away from lovers dating starting this morning and seemed to increase since the sun started to settle down.

Well, it could not be helped. It's understandable. Every couple from every outskirts of the village has been waiting for this night even though it's not yet _Valentines' Day_. At least for the ladies, dreaming of a romantic night with their loved one.

Why?

Well, tonight was a special night because it was the end of the Rinne Festival and as a tradition of the village, there would be programs to be held just outside the Hokage's office- different song and dance numbers would be played and showed as everyone would wait for the firework display at midnight. But before the awaited firework display would also be the time when the mistletoes that were hang just also outside the Hokage's mansion would be lit up and it was said that couples who would slowly dance just beneath a mistletoe would last forever. Of course, every couple would never miss such event! At least, not for the ladies.

And this superstition could never pass a certain raven haired woman as she was pacing back and forth of her bedroom for merely half an hour already, trying not to faint with the thought of having a _date_ with _her_ 'boyfriend' on the _end_ of Rinne Festival! "You know, Naruto-nii will still be drooling over you, whatever clothes you wear tonight," said the younger Hyuuga teasingly as she watched her sister making her way to the man-size mirror beside her door. Actually, she's always been kind of enjoying watching her older sister getting nervous when it comes to Naruto. Her sister's shyness over the knucklehead ninja seemed to stay for a little longer and will never gets old even after all the dating the two had had already.

"Hanabi!" a flustered Hinata said at her sister's choice of words. "Your words are..."

"Are what?"

 _'Are what'_ anyway? Vulgar? Well, maybe but only for her and not for her sister based on how she evilly grinned at her seat. One look at her younger sister and she knew she needed to back off. It's not like she never liked the idea anyway... her _Naruto-kun_ 'drooling' over her, though not literally (or maybe) but one gets the point.

She sighed before finishing her sentence with "are too much." Her sister laughed almost hysterically, with her right hand holding her stomach to possibly calm her self down, before settling her eyes on her once again. "You really are something, nee-chan," Hanabi said, finishing her laughter. She sauntered beside her older sister as she scanned once again the kimono her sister currently has in her hands. "Although, maybe this white and pink kimono suits you more," she said as Hinata turned her head to listen to her sister's opinion. "I mean, you will look fresh and elegant at the same time but will still be good to go if you would want to seduce him."

"Hanabi!" Hinata cried, face turned crimson red, once again at her sister's words before pulling herself off in front of her sister and looking at herself once again in the mirror. "Oh c'mon big sis! You need to be better than that now. Get use to it and be more confident. The way I see it, I doubt Naruto-nii will ever let you go now."

Hinata pondered at her sister's advice. Well, come to think of it, by what she's been feeling for the past few days, maybe it's just her being insecure with her self once again. She tried to smile and agree with her sister but she suddenly found herself being a little more reserved than before. Hanabi easily saw her sister's grimace. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as tears suddenly went down on her sister's cheeks.

Hinata tried to stop herself but she could not help it anymore. She broke down on her feet as Hanabi tried to put her hand on her back to comfort her. "Oh Hanabi, I'm so bad. What am I thinking?" she cried in between her sobs. Hanabi could only pat her hand and support her sister as she broke down. She was utterly surprised by her sister's sudden cries. Did she say something wrong? Did she say something way out of line? But as she thought of it, she's been teasing her older sister just like that before. Could have been that her sister had had enough of her blunt teasing already? Suddenly, she wanted to smack herself off with some _gentle fist._ What did she do to her sister?

Hanabi just stayed beside her sister until she was calmed. "Hey, what happened?" she asked, hoping her sister would speak now. Hinata made her way to her bed first and sat down before sighing. Hanabi just stood in front of her.

"It's just that everytime Naruto and I have our... our d-date, I have this strange feeling towards all the people who greets him once in a while," she confessed. Hanabi just stared at her, waiting for more information. "I know I should not feel this and I must be proud of him, and I really am proud of his accomplishments and of course the acknowledgements he's been having ever since the war but sometimes..." she fidgeted at her seat as she tried to weigh her words. "sometimes I... I wish they could leave us alone. I... I mean give us a little privacy."

Hinata burst into tears once again, both hands covering her face, so Hanabi sat beside her. "And... and I hate myself for that because I should not feel something like it." Hanabi could only hug her sister now. It gave her happiness that her sister just shared to her something very personal but at the same time, her heart ached watching her sister cry over what she concluded as her sister's jealousy. "Oh Hanabi, I'm being selfish of Naruto-kun now, am I not?" Hinata asked as she leaned to her younger sister more. "Oh _Kami,_ what should I do? I feel bad!"

On a normal day, Hanabi might just laugh it off and tease her sister, bluntly saying that what her sister feels was just a normal jealousy, but knowing her sister, being kind and gentle all her life, it's possibly safe to conclude that what her sister has been feeling was rather new to her comfort. And because of that, she was determined to ease her sister's pain even for a little while because even with her young age, she knew that only a talk with a certain _knucklehead ninja_ would release all her sister's discomfort. After all, the couple has that certain bond of uplifting each other's spirits, knowing and understanding each other's pains and sorrows, as well as their joys even before they started dating and all. They would definitely work it out.

After holding her sister for support for awhile, Hanabi started to give a little advice to her sister. "You know, it's not bad to be possessive of... of y-your ...I mean Naruto-nii once in awhile," she began, mentally noting to herself how hard and awkward this little prep turned out to be. "What you've been feeling is rather normal for a couple, especially that you're still starting... I suppose. But... but you must know that..." she paused trying to mentally lecture herself that she needed to do this for her sister despite the awkwardness for her part, considering she hasn't been in Hinata's situation before. For kami's sake, she's too young for this!

"You should not feel bad with yourself. I mean, don't belittle yourself just because of that. It's normal. Every once in a while, people feel jealousy and possessiveness towards their other half and that means it's not an exception for you. If I know, Naruto-nii might be feeling the same way. Just... just talk it out with him soon. After all, only the two of you can settle it." Hanabi could just sigh a deep breath for the long talk she just had, wondering where did she even get those words.

On the other hand, Hinata smiled at her sister's attempt to comfort her. It sure lifted her spirit for a while. "You think so? This is normal?" she asked rather curious. Hanabi could only nod at her sister's innocence.

"I... I think you're right. M-maybe this is just me being nervous because... because I want us to have a wonderful night and... and I want this night to be special for the both of us and... I-Ino also told me last week of this mistletoe and how a couple who would dance underneath it will stay f-forever," she embarrassingly confessed. "I just want Naruto-kun and I to have that moment without someone or e-even anyone to interrupt us. Although I don't know how to bring that mistletoe up to him." Now Hanabi understood where her sister is coming from. She had heard of the mistletoe superstition too before. She just never thought that it was what's been bugging her older sister for awhile.

"Of course, it will be a wonderful night. I'm sure of it. And don't think too much, both of you will get by and I know you could do it. After all, it's Naruto-nii you have as your boyfriend," Hanabi cheerfully said. Hinata smiled with her sister's confidence, taking away a little of her nervousness. "Now, now nee-chan, you better wear your kimono now and start getting ready or else you'll be late for your date!" Hinata blinked for once, twice before frantically got up and started prepping herself for tonight's event. Hanabi just laughed at her sister's antic.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, another note from me but I just want to give you a heads up 'cause as much as I planned this to be just a one-shot fic, I changed my mind at the last second. I hope you're okay with that. This is also in celebration of our dear Hinata-hime's birthday! Yay! I don't know if I portrayed Hanabi well enough, though, but I hope you like it. Anyways, belated Merry Christmas and advance Happy New Year! And for the record, I really don't know anything about the duration of Rinne Festival and what might possibly happen on it but let me make my own activities for it, okay?**

 **A review for this will be awesome! And also thank you for giving this story a little of your time! See you on the next update! :)**


End file.
